


KuroTsuki Fest Week 2018 Fics

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018, Kuroo trims Tsukki's hair, M/M, Massage, Movie Night, Neighbors, Pining, Romance, Tsukki is a vet tech, making out in car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: KuroTsuki Fest Week Fics from July 1, 2018 - July 11, 2018Will contain General, Teens +, and Mature. All mature fics will be indicated.





	1. Contents

Hello all! This is the table of contents for Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week. Unfortunately I won't have time to write all 33 fics, so I'll only be writing 22 (I hope). For all crossed out prompts, I will actually be taking pictures of my KuroTsuki Obitsuroids (hearty-kurotsuki-obitsuroids.tumblr.com) instead of writing for it...and maybe write something after the festival if I have time.

 

Day 1 Sunday 7/1 - Lies (M) | Lyrics (T+) | ~~Love Letter~~

Day 2 Monday 7/2 - Massage (M) | ~~Mythology~~ | Movies(T+)

Day 3 Tuesday 7/3 - Neighbors (T+) | ~~Neck~~ | Notice Me(G)

Day 4 Wednesday 7/4 - ~~One Bed~~ | Occupation (G) | Oblivion(M) updated 9/18

Day 5 Thursday 7/5 - Piercings (T+) updated 9/18 | Pining (M) | ~~Photography~~

Day 6 Friday 7/6 - Quest (?) | Quirks (?) | ~~Free Prompt~~

Day 7 Saturday 7/7 - ~~Ring~~ | Roommate (M) updated 9/19 | Rivalry(?)

Day 8 Sunday 7/8 - ~~Stargazing~~ | Soulmate (T+) updated 9/22 | Scars(?)

Day 9 Monday 7/9 - ~~Trapped~~ | Tattoos (T+) | Temptation (?)

Day 10 Tuesday 7/10 - University (?) | ~~Umbrella~~ | Uniform (?)

Day 11 Wednesday 7/11 - ~~Vampire~~ | Vacation (?)| Volleyball (?)

 

Feel free to join here on AO3, tumblr, or twitter. I will be reblogging posts tagged #kurotsukifestweek on tumblr to heartykurotsukiweek.tumblr.com

 


	2. Prompt Lyrics: Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima makes up after a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Lyrics. I decided to write a piece around Maroon 5's Girls Like You.

 

> _Spent 24 hours, I need more hours with you_  
>  _You spent the weekend getting even, ooh_  
>  _We spent the late nights making things right between us_
> 
> _-Girls Like You, Maroon 5_

 

Tsukishima’s blush was the first thing Kuroo notice when they met at the gate to Tsukishima’s apartment. Rose pink to sunset red before Kuroo pulled him for a kiss. Kuroo took his hands and easily uncurled his fists to hold both hands.

“I miss you,” Kuroo said when their lips parted.

“I thought we’re still mad at each other.”

Kuroo released Tsukishima’s hands and wrapped his arms around the younger man. “Do you still want to be mad?” He rested his forehead against the blonde’s, nuzzling his nose. “You spent the weekend getting even already.” He kissed the side of Tsukishima’s mouth. “I just want to spend more time with you.”

Tsukishima’s hands found Kuroo’s back as he mumbled into his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

They let the apology sink in before disengaging and heading to Tsukishima’s place. It was the younger man’s day to make dinner, but because he apologized, Kuroo offered making it.

“What’re you making?” Tsukishima ask, hugging Kuroo from behind and peering over his shoulder.

“It’s a secret.”

“No secrets between us, remember?”

“It’s a surprise,” Kuroo corrected and turned around to peck Tsukishima’s lips. “You want to stick around and help? Or you wanna go take a bath?”

To Kuroo’s surprise, the blonde chose to stay. Tsukishima would always go take a bath whenever Kuroo made dinner. Although part of the reason was because Tsukishima usually just got back from work and wanted to be clean for after dinner.

“Almost done?” The younger man asked after he’d finish prepping and locked his arms around Kuroo’s waist again.

Kuroo laughed, giving a slight nod as he finished making the hayashi. It had only been three days since their argument about the co-worker who took a drunk Kuroo home, but it felt like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks or months. Maybe because Tsukishima dragged that argument over to the next day, getting wasted with Lev, clinging to the man with the neckline of his shirt stretched too big, showing too much. They were mad and Tsukishima avoided Kuroo for a solid day, refusing to apologize.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima asked almost shyly after Kuroo finished washing the dishes. “I’m going to take a bath now...”

“Yeah, go ahead. We’re done with the cleaning here,” Kuroo responded.

“No...um...” Tsukishima tugged the hem of Kuroo’s shirt. “Do you want to join me?”

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima’s faces burned up in embarrassment before the younger man walked away. “Forget you heard anything.” His ears and neck were beet red when Kuroo grabbed a hold of his hand.

“Wait for me.”

Kuroo stood in front of the bathroom door trying to calm his heart down. They’d never bath together before and the thought made him nervous. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked, but they’re usually drunk when they’re feeling each other up and having sex.

He knocked at the door. “I’m coming in.”

Tsukishima was sitting on the stool next to the tub, looking away from Kuroo. His hair and skin were still dry. He was waiting for Kuroo.

“I’ll wash you first...” Tsukishima said shyly when Kuroo sat down on the other stool. He grabbed the shower hose and rinsed Kuroo’s back and hair before scrubbing with the sponge. The tenderness of Tsukishima’s touch when he got distracted with the marks on Kuroo’s back made his heart race.

“Am I the only nervous?” Kuroo asked as he took a hold of Tsukishima’s hand, pulling it over his shoulder to kiss it. The sudden gesture caused Tsukishima to shift closer for balance, pressing his chest against Kuroo’s back, the pounding of their hearts resonating.

“I wish that was the case,” Tsukishima said, his voice trembling. He dropped the sponge and ran his hand from Kuroo’s back to his chest. “God, you’re heart is beating so fast.”

“Isn’t it?” Kuroo laughed. “Ahh, I really can’t control it.”

“Maybe I should stop?”

“No. Continue, Tsukki,” Kuroo said and released his hand. “The rapid beating just tells you how much I’m in love with you.”

“Ah, you had to say it...” Tsukishima whispered and rested his head on Kuroo’s neck. “I didn’t mean for our argument to escalate that much.” He wrapped both arms around Kuroo’s waist. “I got wasted because I was mad. I was jealous.” Kuroo could tell Tsukishima was crying. “You know I love you too.”

“I know,” Kuroo responded, holding the younger man’s hands. “That’s why I had to come back to see you.” He turned around and caressed Tsukishima’s face. “Come back to make things right.”

Kuroo planted a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s lips and switched position to lighten the mood. He playfully sprayed the water over Tsukishima’s back and hair, kissing the few moles along his spine, reveling in the sound of Tsukishima’s soft giggles as Kuroo ran his hands up his chest and along his thighs.

“No, Kuroo,” Tsukishima giggled, “Don’t touch there!”

“I have to clean you thoroughly, don’t I?” Kuroo crooned, reaching between Tsukishima’s thighs.

“No, you idiot!” Tsukishima smacked Kuroo’s hand away. He turned to face Kuroo, lashes cast down with cheeks burning red. “Not in here...”

“In there?” Kuroo joked, pointing in the bathtub.

Tsukishima pouted and threw a fist at Kuroo’s chest. “In bed, you idiot.”

That didn’t happen. They spent too many hours in the hot tub talking about too many things that by the time they pulled themselves out, the heat had drained them of all energy.

“I don’t go around looking,” Tsukishima said when Kuroo carried him to bed, fixing a robe on him due to the lack of energy for anything more. He rolled over and mustered all the strength left in him to pull Kuroo to him. “But when I saw you, I knew.” Kuroo looked at him confused, tracing his slim waist to rest on his hip. “I knew you’d be the one for me.”

The words pulled a smile on Kuroo’s face and he leaned over to plant slow, savoring kisses on Tsukishima until their lips found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow :)


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo pretends they are in a relationship to shake off Kuroo's exes.
> 
> Rated M for Mature Contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Lies

If Tsukishima Kei were to be told that he’ll be having steamy make out sessions with Kuroo Tetsurou five years ago, he’d have died of laughter, baffled by how truly outrageous the human imagination must be. 

Well, 15 year old Tsukishima Kei’s will be bewildered to learn that it is the tenth time this week alone that the outrageous human imagination has happened. In all honesty, Tsukishima wasn’t prepared to be pressed up against the wall by Kuroo when he agreed to help the older man. Definitely not prepared to have his legs hiked up over Kuroo’s waist or have his shirt lifted in the public dark for sloppy kisses. That’s not to say he doesn’t welcome it.

At some point in Tsukishima’s life after encountering Kuroo, a candle had been lit in his heart. What the little flickers that burned inside Tsukishima was, he couldn’t tell. He just knew that seeing Kuroo made him feel warm. Made his heart swell with heat. Made the ends of his lips curve up so high it hurt.

But slowly, the flame dwindled. Maybe Tsukishima’s heart was made of glass, he couldn’t know for sure. What he knew was that the flame’s intensity was suffocating him. It was painful to breath around Kuroo, it was painful to breath away from Kuroo. He couldn’t see what was in his heart with all the smoke.

“Sorry,” Kuroo breaths when Tsukishima’s body jolts in pain. He has bitten down a little too hard on Tsukishima’s neck and slides his tongue over the drops of blood. 

“That’s the second time today,” Tsukishima mutters before uncrossing his ankles for Kuroo to let him down.

“I think she’s finally gone,” Kuroo says as he peeks from behind the wall to the dance floor. 

Tsukishima checks his watch. They were making out for nearly ten minutes. If it wasn’t for Kuroo’s bites, Tsukishima might’ve been as hard as the older man. Tsukishima fixes himself while Kuroo excuses himself to the bathroom.

The first time Kuroo bit Tsukishima was the third night they made out. Unlike today, that session was at one of Kuroo’s ex-girlfriend’s sex friend’s house. Tsukishima didn’t want to go because it would be at a crowd that people may know him. His initial agreement to be Kuroo’s fake and temporary boyfriend was supposed to only be the night at Kuroo’s class reunion. Why Tsukishima said yes, he still couldn’t know for sure. Maybe it was because of the wildfire that raged in him when he encountered Kuroo at the bar. Maybe it was the alcohol that impaired his judgment when he made the decision to look into Kuroo’s whiskey eyes. Something happened in the instance he met Kuroo, and he four shots later, he became Kuroo’s fake boyfriend to fend off the multiple exes who’ve been hitting him up for dinners and hook ups. It was all supposed to end at the reunion, but one professional dinner with chaste pecks on the cheeks became two more casual dinners, 3 house parties, and 5 clubbing events. 

Tsukishima knew he had to end the façade for his own good, especially when Kuroo’s touches sent electric surging throughout his body, the first kiss was as sudden as a cardiac arrest, nearly putting him at risk of suffering one. But each time he said no to Kuroo, he ended up saying yes. Yes to those damned dinners where their interactions were examined by suspicious eyes, dissecting each move for the possibilities of a lie. They scrutinized until Kuroo ward them off by kissing Tsukishima. A chaste apology from Kuroo’s lips as he backed Tsukishima against a wall hidden enough to be courteous, but visible enough for everyone to see, for everyone to remember Tsukishima’s bitterly generous forgiveness. 

Tsukishima eventually agreed to go to the house party after Kuroo begged for two hours at his apartment. That was one reason. The other that Tsukishima wouldn’t dare admit was that he liked the taste of Kuroo’s kisses. If going to more events meant having to make out with Kuroo, he couldn’t be sure if he’ll truly decline.

As Tsukishima expected, a house party was much more intimate than the dinners. Their hands were latched the minute they arrived. Several girls greeted Kuroo, eyeing Tsukishima as they brushed Kuroo’s hair, or touched his shoulder. Because they wanted results, Tsukishima would tug Kuroo’s hand or lean and whisper into his ear to end the conversation.

And then, the ex-girlfriend and the sex friend had to start the game. That stupid game of finding a partner to make out with or else you get thrown into the pool. Well, it was clear that Kuroo was the target of several girls and guys. By the looks in their eyes, Tsukishima was the target for the pool.   
The minute the lights went off, Kuroo veered Tsukishima to the corner and pressed up against him. From corner of Tsukishima’s eye, he could see the people fiercely making out. Those who weren’t lip-locked were thrown into the pool with no hesitation.

“How much have you drank?” Kuroo asked, inching closely to Tsukishima’s lips.

“More than enough.” The feeling of Kuroo’s lips against Tsukishima’s when he spoke made his tongue perk in anticipation for more.

“Well, sober up,” Kuroo grinned. “We’re going to make this our escape.”

Tsukishima welcomed Kuroo’s tongue with ease, letting them wrestle noncommittally before exploring the older man’s mouth. He really had drunken more than enough. He could barely control himself from drinking in Kuroo’s sweet hums.

It wasn’t until Kuroo hiked Tsukishima’s legs up over his waist that Tsukishima pulled himself together. Well, almost. Then Kuroo’s hands made it under his shirt, and the little control left disappeared. Kuroo’s fingers ran up his ribcage, lifting his shirt to kiss his chest. Tsukishima reveled in the sloppy contact, feeling the Kuroo’s grin each time he stifled a moan. Tsukishima’s shirt was cuffed around his wrists before he realized it, and Kuroo was sucking the base of his neck. The soft hardness of Kuroo’s tongue created a rhythm against Tsukishima’s pulse as he ran his fingers through the older man’s hair. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo growing hard against him and he crossed his ankles around his waist, pulling him closer, seeking more friction.

Then it happened.

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima held back a groan when Kuroo’s teeth sunk a little too deep.

“Sorry,” Kuroo breathed before finding Tsukishima’s mouth for a deep, lingering kiss. The room was still dark and Tsukishima could hear people making out. Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo carried Tsukishima out of the house. 

When they got to the car, Kuroo apologized for going overboard in the house before. Noticing the wobble in Tsukishima’s legs, Kuroo walked him to the door of his apartment. For a moment, Tsukishima forgot that this was all a lie, that they were pretending to be in a relationship. Well, how could he possibly not believe it? Kuroo had closed the gap between them, pouring more than just desire from his whiskey eyes into Tsukishima’s heart, and Tsukishima kissed him. A sweet, gentle kiss that was returned with the same tenderness until Tsukishima pulled away and bid Kuroo good night.

“Ready?” Tsukishima asks when Kuroo got back.

Kuroo nods. “You?”

Their fingers link as they walk out of the club. It’s become natural to take Kuroo’s hand without thinking. Sometimes, he forgets to let go. Today isn’t one of them, but he holds on a little longer because it is the last day. 

“So…” Kuroo starts when they get to his car and their hands depart, “Thanks.”

“I’ll have to calculate how much you owe me,” Tsukishima says lightly. He feels the burn in his heart when he takes a seat in the passenger side and Kuroo hovers over him longer than usual before pulling the seatbelt from behind Tsukishima’s shoulder. The air is suspended around them as they stare wordlessly at each other. Tsukishima’s heart wasn’t made of glass. He knows it has never been. He lied about not being able to tell what that flame in his heart was. He lied about not being able to see what was in his heart with all the smoke. He placed a barrier over the flame and kept the oxygen from getting in, hoping it would just die. But someone Kuroo slipped in again. Tsukishima knows that he likes Kuroo. He knows that was the reason why he agreed to this whole façade. He knows this is the end.

“Let me walk you back,” Kuroo offers when they get to Tsukishima’s place. 

He’s just finishing the role, Tsukishima tells himself as they walk to his apartment. 

“Good night,” Tsukishima says and takes out his keys, turning around when Kuroo starts walking back. He unlocks the door, but doesn’t open the door.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo says, slightly out of breath. “You don’t really believe that what we had, what he went through are all a lie, do you?”

Tsukishima turns to face Kuroo, meeting the moonlight glow of his whiskey eyes. “I can’t tell…” he whispers, “I’d like to believe what we had is real.”

Kuroo leans over and plants a lingering kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist to scoop him up. “It might take a while,” Kuroo breathes when their lips parted.

“You can spend the night,” Tsukishima responds and kisses Kuroo again, opening the door to pull Kuroo into his place. 

“The night is short…” Kuroo locks the door behind him and lifts Tsukishima up to his waist, hands squeezing his thighs.

Tsukishima laughs when his back meets the mattress and Kuroo hovers over him in bed. “You can spend as many nights,” he says with another kiss before he resigns himself to Kuroo and the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've done a fake dating for them yet...


	4. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gives Tsukki a back massage...and then a chest massage...and then...
> 
> Rated M for Mature Contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Massage

Kuroo loved Wednesday’s, yet he hated it. That was the one day of the week Tsukishima Kei came over. They’d have their chats about the problems of today, and Kuroo loved talking to him, enjoyed it from the very first time 2 months ago. Then, Tsukishima would strip down on that table. God, it was torture to touch his body. Torture to glide his hands across that beauty and not get to taste it, not get to have it.

Today was probably the worst of the Wednesdays. The blond had arrived a little later than his usual. He had some alcohol in him, enough to let his usual guard down, but not so much that he didn’t know what he was doing. If anything, he was taking advantage of the alcohol to do more than usual. All the while, Kuroo was trying to make peace with his demons as he drank in the muffled groan Tsukishima no longer bit back when Kuroo pressed deeply into him. He knew he should stop when he felt the blonde’s muscles tense up, but his desire to hear the sounds coming out of Tsukishima got the better of him.

“Kuroo, stop,” Tsukishima groaned.

“I’m almost done. Just relax a little, Tsukki.” Kuroo was so close to releasing the tension.

“I can’t,” the younger man mumbled, grabbing the sheets at the pain when Kuroo pressed into him again. 

“If you tense up like that, it’ll hurt more.”

“It already hurts a lot, Kuroo. You’re digging too deep.”

“Well you asked for deep tissue.”

“I also asked you to stop,” Tsukishima smacked Kuroo’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologized with a soft chuckle when Tsukishima sat up, his face pink and eyes teary. “Aw, come on, don’t cry. I just needed to get rid of that knot.”

“I’m not crying,” the blonde denied stubbornly.

Kuroo laughed as he handed him tissues. “Ok, you’re not crying so lie back down so I can give you a back effleurage.” Kuroo was baffled when Tsukishima crossed his hand and refused. “I’m not gonna deep tissue.”

“I don’t trust you,” Tsukishima pouted and turned away from Kuroo.

Kuroo gasped. “Are you this adorable and stubborn when you’re drunk?”

“I’m not drunk.” 

“Ok…” Kuroo was at loss of what to do for a second. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to just watch Tsukishima pout or if he wanted to see…more. “Well, we barely spent 10 minutes in here,” Kuroo stated. “You still have nearly an hour left, Tsukki.”

“And?”

Kuroo leaned closely to Tsukishima, noticing as he blushed in surprise. “Well, do you want another massage or a refund and leave?”

“Chest effleurage,” Tsukishima challenged.

“What?”

“I want a chest effleurage,” the blonde repeated. “That way I can stop you if it hurts.”

“Ok,” Kuroo shrugged, but he couldn’t be sure how he felt about the request. He hadn’t done a chest effleurage on Tsukishima before. Hell, he hadn’t even touched that snarky man’s chest before. Did he look forward to it? Yes. Was he prepared for it? No.

“Nervous?” Tsukishima smirked when he noticed Kuroo taking a deep breath before walking to stand facing the younger man. Kuroo was completely unprepared but wouldn’t back down from a challenge like this.

“Me?” Kuroo’s lips curved into a Cheshire grin as he poured massage oil in his hand and rubbed his hands together. “Never.” Kuroo placed his palms on Tsukishima’s chest, fingers pointing at his feet. “You seem a little tense.” Kuroo winked before sliding his hands down the blonde’s abdomen and resting it there. “No more alcohol left in your body?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, but Kuroo could tell by the way his abs tightened when Kuroo turned his fingers outward and slid his hands down to touch the table next to his hips. It was when Kuroo slid his hands up Tsukishima’s sides that he got a reaction. One he wasn’t really expecting.

“That’s a nice reaction,” Kuroo commented briefly before gliding his hand across Tsukishima’s chest and back up to where he started, completing the first round. The grin was gone from the blonde’s face when Kuroo looked down. Tsukishima had his arms covering most of his face, but Kuroo could see how red he was. “Should I stop? Or…” Kuroo wanted to bully the younger man just a little and whispered into his ear. “Should I finish with my signature ending?”

Tsukishima’s fist flew toward Kuroo, but it was an easy catch. Kuroo moved the blonde’s hands from his face, pinning them down to the massage table.

“What’s with that stupid look?” Tsukishima had lost all his cool and Kuroo couldn’t be more tempted.

“I’ve been wondering about this for a while now, Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo said with a smug grin because he almost knew the answer. “Do you like me?”

“If I say no?” 

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

“If I say yes?”

Kuroo thought about it. “I honestly still wouldn’t believe you.”

“Then what’s the point?” 

“Just wanted to know what you would say.”

Tsukishima stared blankly at Kuroo before opening his mouth. “Let’s find out.”

“Ok…”

Tsukishima’s eyes shifted from Kuroo’s to his lips. That was enough to push Kuroo to kiss Tsukishima, a soft upside down kiss.

“I don’t want a Spiderman kiss,” Tsukishima whispered when their lips parted. “And…” He wrestled one hand free from Kuroo’s. “You haven’t finished my massage.” He caressed Kuroo’s jaw. “I’d like to try your signature ending.”

Kuroo laughed and reapply oil to his hands. “Don’t tell anyone,” he whispered as he placed his palms on Tsukishima’s chest, “but today’s signature will be more special than others.”

Kuroo’s hands slid from Tsukishima’s chest down his abdomen to the waistband of his boxer-briefs and back up from his sides. He repeated the cycle, each time his hands strayed toward the hardened buds on the blonde’s chest and deeper down the boxer briefs, reveling in the shortness of breath and rigid response from Tsukishima. 

“How long does it take to get to the ending?” Tsukishima asked when Kuroo was facing him again.

“Ending?” Kuroo grinned and took off his shirt. “We haven’t even started.” 

A soft moan escaped Tsukishima’s mouth when Kuroo slid the boxer briefs off and came into contact with the blonde’s throbbing hardness. His leg shifted a little when Kuroo’s thumb and forefinger formed a ring around him, slowly dragging the ring towards the head before loosening it and starting back from the base of the shaft. He repeated until the beads dripped down to his hand. 

“Don’t be impatient,” Kuroo whispered closely to Tsukishima’s throbbing erection, grabbing the blonde’s hands as they reached down to touch it. “We’re almost at the climax.”

Tsukishima bit back a moan when Kuroo took the full length in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Kuroo could feel his own reaction when he peered up to look at how messed up Tsukishima looked, squirming for control and seeking for release.

Tsukishima’s hands were tangled in Kuroo’s hair the minute he let go to run a finger down the perineum before grazing at his entrance. The blonde’s body tensed in response as a strangled moan escaped his mouth and he pushed himself further into Kuroo’s mouth, breaking the steady rhythm for more friction, more roughness that’ll push him over the edge. 

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima hissed lowly, fully aware that they were still in the massage room when Kuroo’s finger slid through his entrance and the swallowed his release. “Wait…” He resisted weakly as Kuroo’s tongue glided down his oversensitive member to his entrance.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo blew at the entrance, smiling when it tightened. “You’ve had prostrate massages before haven’t you?”

“No…” the blonde denied and pushed Kuroo away from between his legs, pulling the towel to cover himself.

Kuroo laughed and wiped himself. “Well then, shall I interest you in one?” Kuroo leaned closely to Tsukishima. “I can do it off the record for free.”

“I think my hour’s up,” Tsukishima responded and pecked Kuroo’s lips. 

“Who said I’d do it here?” Kuroo grinned and kissed Tsukishima back. “I’ve got time after this.” 

The blonde smiled. “That makes two of us.”


	5. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima are watching a movie at a drive in theater and Tsukishima can't help but be conscious. 
> 
> Rated T for Teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Movies

Tsukishima knew Kuroo was taking him out to go watch a movie for their third date. He just didn’t expect it to be at a drive in theater. Kuroo probably wasn’t planning anything, maybe he wasn’t even aware, but Tsukishima was still nervous being in Kuroo’s car. Well, not nervous. Just a little conscious, noticing things like how late they’re watching the movie, or how far back they’re parked, or how dark Kuroo’s windows were tinted, or how there was only a single throw blanket in the spotless back seat. The car was spacious and cool with a fresh scent. Tsukishima took in the freshness, welcoming the whiffs of Kuroo’s scent as it mixed in the air. 

The older man was sporting a flannel and jeans, his hair the usual unruly mess. He wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, but there was a certain glow Tsukishima couldn’t quite wrap his finger around. He liked that glow.  
“Wanna make out?” Kuroo whispered, a grin on his face when he turned to face Tsukishima. “You’ve been staring at me since we got here.” 

Tsukishima hadn’t realized the movie already started. The blood rush up his face and he averted Kuroo’s gaze. Without pressing the subject like Tsukishima thought, Kuroo refocused his attention toward the film.   
Maybe Tsukishima was just overthinking things. There was nothing to worry about. Not that he was worried. He just wanted to be mentally prepared if Kuroo tried anything on him. Not that he didn’t want Kuroo doing things; he just didn’t know how to handle it. He nearly had a heart attack when Kuroo pecked his cheek on their first date. 

The tension left Tsukishima and he was finally able to focus on the movie. It was an action film and like all other action films, there was a scene that was bound to happen. Consciously, or unconsciously, Tsukishima couldn’t quite be sure which when he lifted his finger to touch the bottom of his lips the couple on screen made out. They actually hadn’t had their first kiss yet. He wondered if this would be the time and shot a quick glance to Kuroo. The older man was surprisingly relaxed, hands in his lap and eyes completely focused on screen. Ah, this wouldn’t be the time, Tsukishima thought without shifting his attention from Kuroo’s lips, which had a really nice shape. He hadn’t really notice how plump it was.   
Tsukishima averted his attention from Kuroo back to the screen, biting the bottom of his lip at the thought of how it would feel to kiss Kuroo. How long was the make out session in the movie going to last anyways? Though that was nothing compared to the session in the car next to them. Tsukishima had noticed it a while back, but now the squeaking of the rocking car was hard to ignore. Even without fully looking over, he could see the motion of the bodies in the driver seat at the corner of his eye. He looked over at Kuroo again, who seemed oblivious to the surroundings.

Tsukishima took a deep breath and reached for the soda can when the movie was finally picking up on the storyline again. His hand found the back of Kuroo’s hand instead. The sudden warmth in place expected cold aluminum made him flinch, but he didn’t pull away. He let it rest there until Kuroo turned his palm up and easily laced their fingers. A pun was made on screen, but Tsukishima knew wasn’t the reason why Kuroo had a grin on his face.   
“Ready?” Kuroo asked when the credits rolled up on the screen. Tsukishima nodded and their fingers disengaged.   
It was nearly midnight as they drove back. It had been a long day starting with school, then work, and meeting with Kuroo shortly after grabbing a quick dinner. Without realizing, Tsukishima drifted off into sleep listening to the older man talk.  
Tsukishima woke to the warmth on him, opening his eyes to meet Kuroo’s whiskey ones. He was covering Tsukishima up with the throw blanket from the backseat. The unexpected moment made them both blush, but neither made an attempt to move away. Kuroo’s face was close, really close their noses touched. He could feel the older man’s fresh breath on his lips, mingling with his own.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked when Tsukishima cover his mouth.

“Do you have mint?”

That got a soft laugh from Kuroo. “Silly.” He kissed Tsukishima’s hand and took out a pack of mint. 

The mint barely made it in Tsukishima’s mouth when Kuroo took his lips. He’d been waiting. Tsukishima could tell from the savoring kiss. Between chaste kisses and breaths, Kuroo whispered Tsukishima’s name lovingly. The tender touches on Tsukishima’s jaw and neck made his heart swell with sentiment. Damn. 

“I love you.” The words slipped out as Tsukishima wrapped around Kuroo’s neck. He welcomed the older man’s tongue, wrestling for the melting mint in his mouth before tasting him fully, drinking in sweet hums and ‘I love you’s’ under the light of a thousand stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter due to time constraint -_-;


	6. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kuroo Tetsurou met Tsukishima Kei was at the entrance of Kuroo’s studio apartment at 4 a.m. one night. Kuroo wasn’t a black belt in any martial arts, but earned enough colors to pin down the suspicious person when he realized his door was open and the knob broken. 
> 
> Rated T for Teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Neighbors

The first time Kuroo Tetsurou met Tsukishima Kei was at the entrance of Kuroo’s studio apartment at 4 a.m. one night. Kuroo wasn’t a black belt in any martial arts, but earned enough colors to pin down the suspicious person when he realized his door was open and the knob broken. 

“Let go,” Tsukishima groaned, trying to break free from Kuroo. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?”Kuroo questioned without releasing the blonde.

“To tell you to fix my wall and get a fucking hotel!” Tsukishima hissed against the wooden floor.

“I wasn’t even home?” Kuroo thought about it. “Damn it.”

He released Tsukishima to turn on the lights. His suspicion was right. The place was a mess. The living room was trashed with cans, the kitchen had food splattered all over the counter, floor and wall. Shit. Kuroo ran to his bedroom to see that his bed was sullied; condom and panties were on the floor and porn on the TV. He looked at his wall to find ‘Fuck You’ written on it with marker above a hole that punctured through to the other apartment. Goddammit!

“I am so sorry,” Kuroo started, trying to maintain his cool as he turned to Tsukishima, who was still on the floor. “I…it was my roommate.” His fucking stupid roommate who wasn’t paying rent, wasn’t cleaning after himself, wasn’t doing shit but always inviting his multiple girlfriends over to have sex all over the place until Kuroo had enough and told him to leave.  
Kuroo was so damn tired from work and pissed off about the situation, but he spared a moment to mourn over his decision to force Tsukishima’s head against the floor, because damn, that face was gorgeous. But it was also troubled. 

“It’s late,” Kuroo sighed. “Can we discuss this tomorrow?”

Tsukishima was understanding. If anything, he looked worried. “I work early, but should be back by 2 tomorrow.”  
With that, Tsukishima left. If it wasn’t the middle of the night, Kuroo would have screamed out in frustration, but he held it in. He sat on the floor and looked at all the mess. The roommate spared no place for him to sleep for the night. Even his closet was raided. The smell of beer drenched his clothes. The words he couldn’t voice came trickling out from his eyes. 

“Dammit! Dammit!” Kuroo repeated into his hands as he squat down on the floor.

“Um…”

Kuroo tried to gather himself together before turning to Tsukishima. “Hey you’re back. Need something?”

“I have a spare futon and clothes…” Tsukishima said hesitantly. “You can crash my place.”

Even if Kuroo fought the tears, he knew they would fall so he just let them be. God, he was such an ugly crier, he thought the blonde would leave. But Tsukishima didn’t. He walked up to Kuroo, took his hand and led him back to his place.   
Kuroo was a blubbering mess as Tsukishima handed him spare pajamas, towels, and slippers. 

“I’ve prepared the bath,” Tsukishima said. “You can take your time in there.” He yawned. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Thank you…um,” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima gratefully. He must’ve seen like a stray kitten because Tsukishima patted his head.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Tsukishima smiled. “That’s my name.”

“Thank you, Tsukishima,” Kuroo cried before going into the bathroom to wash up and soak himself in the bath.

Kuroo didn’t remember the rest of the night. When he woke up, he was in the futon in the semi-empty living room. Tsukishima had just moved in several days ago and didn’t seem to have fully unpacked. Kuroo could hear Tsukishima in the kitchen preparing a quick breakfast. Kuroo fell back asleep when the blonde left, dreaming that his apartment was untarnished, that he hadn’t been stuck at his job fixing someone’s mistakes, that he was happier.   
Kuroo opened his eyes to see Tsukishima Kei was sleeping on the living room couch. That was the first indication that he was just dreaming. His apartment was still in the nightmarish state before he fell asleep. The multiple texts on his phone asking for coverage were the second indication that he was just dreaming. But then, he watched Tsukishima sleeping soundly and felt a sense of relief. There was hope in Kuroo’s life for happiness because people like Tsukishima existed. People who didn’t just abandon him in that miserable state. He got up, bottling the beads of happy that cascaded from Tsukishima.

Looking at Kuroo’s place in such dire mess still made his heart burn, but without much options, Kuroo started cleaning. Well, throwing everything that was in anyway tainted away with the exceptions of few valuables. The sun was starting to set when Tsukishima knocked at the door of Kuroo’s apartment. He’d changed out of the dress shirt and pants earlier into lounge sweats and a t-shirt. The blonde was already a heaven sent, but Kuroo couldn’t help the sentiment that filled his heart when Tsukishima brought in his hand a light meal. After setting the food down on a section of the kitchen Kuroo had cleaned, he went and squat next to Kuroo.

“Need a hand?”

The way the younger man’s lips lifted upward and the way his eyes gleamed just before the sun dipped out of sight pulled something in Kuroo’s heart. He felt as though the sky had just toppled, as though the ground had just disappeared and everything was just falling. That might’ve marked the moment Kuroo fell in love with Tsukishima Kei.

“Is there a catch?” 

Tsukishima chuckled and picked up a can of beer off the floor. “I haven’t decided yet.” 

“I’ll treat you to dinner.” Kuroo grinned when he saw just the slightest bit of shyness in Tsukishima’s smile and handed him the bag for recyclables. “Dinners.”

They both laughed, welcoming the friendly atmosphere growing around them. Tsukishima helped Kuroo clean up his bedroom as the night took over, asking about the roommate and throwing a few comments every now and then on some of Kuroo’s questionable possessions. By the time Kuroo’s room was cleaned out, both men were beyond exhausted and ordered pizza for dinner.

“Crashing another night?” Tsukishima asked as they sat on the floor of Kuroo’s trash-bag-filled living room and ate pizza.

“Please?” 

“This place looks like the aftermath of a frat party.” The blonde turned to Kuroo. “How do you live like this?”

Kuroo stared at the ceiling and sighed. “I don’t know.” He could hear the blonde reaching over to grab another slice of pizza. “Tsukishima.”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing.” Kuroo smiled to himself. “I just wanted to make sure that was your name.”

“Kuroo.”

“Yeah? Wait--” Kuroo turned to Tsukishima. “I don’t remember telling you my name.”

The younger man’s eyebrow quirked slightly. “We’ve been rummaging through your stuff all day, how can I not?”He softly flicked Kuroo’s forehead and stood up. “It’s getting late.”

Kuroo ended up crashing Tsukishima’s house for about a week due to work schedule and their decision to alternate between cleaning and helping Tsukishima unpack.

“Cheers!” Kuroo and Tsukishima celebrated with cups of wine as they sat on Kuroo’s couch. “I never thought I’d see my place clean again.”

“It’s empty though,” the blonde commented briefly and finished his cup of wine.

“Clean slate.” Kuroo turned to Tsukishima. “This is the first time we didn’t need to clean anything in my apartment.”

“Crazy,” Tsukishima said with a soft giggle. His cheeks were a bit pink.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Kuroo asked. 

“I’m not drunk.” Tsukishima’s eyes gleamed when he smiled to Kuroo. “Just a bit buzzed,” he leaned closer. “But not drunk.”

“Then what’s so funny?”

“My thoughts are,” the blonde said as he got up.

Kuroo placed his cup down. “How so?”

Without saying anything, the blonde walked to Kuroo’s bedroom. He pointed to the hole in the wall that led to Tsukishima’s bedroom and gestured Kuroo over.

“We still have this part to patch up, don’t we?” Kuroo said as he walked over to peer through the whole next to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima nodded and turned to face Kuroo. He really did seem a little drunk. “We do.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to continue the conversation of fixing the wall, but looking at Tsukishima he realized that they weren’t talking about the same thing. It didn’t take long for the moment to fall in place when their eyes met. Kuroo leaned forward and kissed Tsukishima Kei, feeling the latter’s lips curve up into a smile before responding.

The beads of happiness Kuroo had been bottling up now spilled over to fill his heart and he welcomed Tsukishima’s taste, drank his remedy, and savored the sweetness as their tongues danced like high school sweethearts.  
Kuroo was the first to break the kiss. “Why don’t you crash my place tonight?”

Tsukishima bit his lips. “What’s the catch?”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist. “You.”


	7. Notice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is Tsukki's senpai at work and finally notices him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Notice Me

It wasn’t supposed to rain. Not this hard. Plummeting from the gray skies like fools freefalling without parachutes. Tsukishima wasn’t supposed to fall for Kuroo. Not this hard. What different was he from the rain? Falling headfirst toward an ocean of uncertainty. It could be a land of rocks for all he knows. But he’s falling and his heart was afraid.

“Tsukki, was it?” Kuroo asked when he got to Tsukishima’s desk.

“It’s Tsukishima,” he corrected. “How can I help you?”

“Glad you asked, Tsukishima.” The older man grinned, and Tsukishima couldn’t feel his fingers. “I’ve been chosen as Rainy Day Schedule Errand Runner.”

“Even though you’re Senior here?” Tsukishima asked, confused. The errand runner was usually designated to the newbies, especially when it came to ordering lunches or other smaller tasks. He checked his time. It was still too early for lunch. 

“Precisely because I’m the Senior here.” Kuroo planted one hand on Tsukishima’s desk and tilted his head with a smug grin. “And you will be my right hand man.”

A part of Tsukishima knew that would be the case…because why else would Kuroo come over to his desk? They work on completely different projects with completely different teams. They’re not even in the same department or office. “Why me? Why not someone else?”

“Because I heard you’re the best.” 

Tsukishima smiled for two reasons. One, his heart appreciated hearing such flatters coming from the spitefully gorgeous man’s mouth. Two, he didn’t buy into flatters. “Oh, you flatter me.” The dripping sarcasm in Tsukishima’s voice made the grin on Kuroo’s face grow wider. In that moment, they both knew neither would be backing down. 

“Let’s head out!” Kuroo was too proud for his win. Tsukishima felt that he was at a disadvantage because Kuroo’s experiences were superior to his in both knowledge and social skills, pushing Tsukishima into a corner without once pulling the Senior card that could have ended the conversation in a heartbeat. Heartbeat. That was what really crippled Tsukishima. The wretched part of him that was in love with the older man gave him away too easily. 

“Where are we going?”

“Down.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows quirked, but he didn’t say anything. He would probably give himself away if he spoke anymore than he already did. The older man was walking ahead of him proudly, happily. His smile that Tsukishima’s only seen on few occasions was now directed at him. It made his heart swell with too many emotions. 

They came to a stop at a storage room in the basement. They were told to look for 10 boxes that belonged to the Planning Department in the dimly lit room. When Kuroo started throwing terms Tsukishima knew, he realized that Kuroo probably asked him because he was associated with the project and familiar with the requested documents and items. 

Tsukishima snuck a glance at the older man standing at the end of the shelf as he attempted to put a box back on the top shelf. It had been a while since he got to see Kuroo this close. He savored the moment a second too long and regretted it. 

“Need something?” Kuroo asked when their eyes met, making Tsukishima’s hands tingle around the box he was holding below chest level. . 

“No.” Tsukishima could feel his strength giving out but held on until Kuroo turned away. He never did.

“Don’t you mean yes?” Kuroo asked, walking toward Tsukishima. He stood next to Tsukishima and pointed to the box. “With that.”

“I got it,” Tsukishima said and mustered all of his strength to lift it above his head. Shit.

“You’re welcome,” the older man huffed as he helped push the box on top of the shelf, partially standing behind Tsukishima before the box fell.

“Thanks…” 

“You know, Tsukki,” Kuroo said without taking his hand off of Tsukishima’s on the box. He tilted his head to look at Tsukishima’s face, which was burning red. Tsukishima couldn’t decide if it was from using too much strength, from embarrassment, or just simply the fact that Kuroo was pressed up against half his and staring too much at his face.

“Yes?” Tsukishima threw his attention to the ground, trying not to blink too much, or think too much about the situation.

“You get really red.” Kuroo laughed. “It’s cute.” The older man stepped back and handed Tsukishima his handkerchief. “Take a break.”

Even though Kuroo said to take a break, Tsukishima only wiped his face and continued looking for the remaining 2 boxes. He rather just finish things quickly here and go back to his desk, away from Kuroo so he could actually calm down. His heart was a mess and worsened when the lights went out.

“Damn it,” Kuroo muttered next to Tsukishima and turned the lights on his phone. He made a call to someone to check if it was the whole building or only parts of it. “Pitch black down here.” The blackout was only from the left side of the building down so the elevators weren’t working. Neither of them had lunch yet and decided that it would be best to take the stairs to the first floor and take a break.

“Um…” Tsukishima uttered in surprise when Kuroo grabbed his hand.

“Sorry,” Kuroo apologized but didn’t release Tsukishima’s hand. “I don’t do well with the dark in these situations.”

An ‘oh’ slipped out of Tsukishima’s mouth before they started walking toward the stairs. They tripped over a few boxes, Kuroo stifling screams over a few bags, and Tsukishima didn’t quite believe that he was holding Kuroo’s hand.

“I’m speechless,” Tsukishima chuckled when Kuroo finally gave into a scream after having felt a hanging cloth on a shelf. His heart filled up with warmth at the different side he got to witness. The contradiction in his personality trait was surprisingly cute and Tsukishima wished they never had to surface toward the public and disengage their hands.

“Good,” the older man said as he hugged Tsukishima’s arm. “I don’t need your judgment on it.”

“It’s cute,” Tsukishima said, squeezing Kuroo’s hand to stop the trembling.

“You’re messing with me,” Kuroo mumbled into Tsukishima’s should. “You probably think I’m pathetic.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Tsukishima thought about what he should say. “Everyone has something they’re afraid of.” 

“You’re just being nice,” Kuroo continued. “Is this how you comfort your girlfriend?”

“Is it working?”

The older man nodded against Tsukishima. “I didn’t know you have a girlfriend.”

“I don’t think you know anything about me, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima tried to not sound serious, but his voice was low with a tinge of sadness. “Right?” He pushed a playful tease in that last word to change the atmosphere.

Kuroo’s hand twitched in Tsukishima’s before they weaved together. “I can guess one thing though.”

They weren’t quite at the top of the stairs yet, but a glimpse of light that stretched from the other side of the building was visible. Tsukishima could see Kuroo’s honey-whiskey eyes, sweet, warm and toxic. “What?” 

“You like me, don’t you?”

If the dark stayed just long enough, Tsukishima would have had the advantage. But the lights came on, and it favored Kuroo to a fault. Unlike the older man, Tsukishima can’t keep a straight face, or blush with normal skin tone. His hand tightened reflexively around Kuroo’s at the question and his heart. Damn his foolish heart and the raging storm in his chest. How could he lie? When his heart was begging so hard to be heard, hammering his back as though it could claw its way to Kuroo’s chest that still pressed against him.

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He was so torn between saying it and not. He wasn’t ready to hear those words out loud. He hadn’t prepared a parachute to break the fall for his heart. So he smiled, as to spare himself that secret. A smile so broken it couldn’t possibly be considered a smile. He bit the inside of his mouth as to keep the lips from wavering. 

Tsukishima couldn’t see the older man’s face through the tears, only felt the warmth that caught the helplessness on his cheek. 

“You don’t even know me…” Kuroo said softly, turn Tsukishima around to face him. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know,” Tsukishima brushed the man’s hands from his face and wiped his tears. He laughed a little. “Maybe because of the blackout.” 

“Maybe,” Kuroo echoed before wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders to pull him to his chest. “Blackouts are scary.”

That got a laugh out of Tsukishima, a stream of laughter that flood his heart until the tears spilled from his eyes and he couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying. The older man stroked Tsukishima’s back and hair to soothe the anxiety, even planting a few kisses on his head every now and then.

“Better?” Kuroo asked when Tsukishima calmed and stopped crying. Tsukishima nodded and pulled away from Kuroo to wipe his face. “God you’re an ugly crier,” Kuroo teased jokingly, earning a fist to his arm from Tsukishima.

“At least I wasn’t screaming over a piece of cloth,” Tsukishima retorted and turned away from Kuroo.

“I was kidding,” Kuroo said apologetically. “Aw come on, look at me.” Tsukishima threw a weak glare at Kuroo, who was smiling. “Lunch is on me, okay?”

“I don’t want to owe you lunch,” Tsukishima responded, the playfulness returning to his words.

Kuroo gasped, mockingly offended, his hand grabbing his chest. “But I thought you like me? Owing lunch is the best excuse to see each other.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, getting Kuroo to laugh. “But seriously,” Kuroo took a deep breath before extending his hand toward Tsukishima. “I’d like to get to know you better, Tsukishima Kei.” 

Tsukishima stared blankly at the hand for a few moments before his heart pushed his hand to accept it. “Me too.” He said when their hands came together like they belonged. “I’d like to get to know you better too, Kuroo.”

“You’ll be in good hands.” Kuroo winked. “You’ll only fall more in love with me from this point forward.”

They both laughed without letting go of each other’s hand.


	8. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Saturday, Tsukishima wakes up to three things: bruises on his thighs, red marks on his chest, and soft kisses on his neck. 
> 
> Rated M for Mature Contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months late, but I'm catching up before Tsukki's birthday?
> 
> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Oblivion

Every Saturday, Tsukishima wakes up to three things: bruises on his thighs, red marks on his chest, and soft kisses on his neck. He loves Saturdays.

Half a year ago, Tsukishima would have never thought Saturdays would come to be what it is now. It wasn’t that he hated Saturdays. Though considered a recovery day, the particular day just didn’t stand out anymore than the other days. Then, Kuroo Tetsurou came back into his life.

The last time Tsukishima saw Kuroo was back in high school. He’s always had fond memories of the older man, even after he graduated. Tsukishima learned a lot from him. To most, Tsukishima respected Kuroo for his volleyball skills and appreciated him for teaching him those skills. Then, there’s Akaashi and Yamaguchi who saw something else. More than respect and appreciation, Tsukishima Kei was in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. Having never fallen in love before, Tsukishima didn’t realize it himself at first. Kuroo’s absence became prominent. It was like the sky, spreading everywhere Tsukishima looked. He knew then that his feelings for Kuroo were more than just respect and appreciation.

A fateful day or maybe it’s better to say an Akaashi-orchestrated day, Tsukishima met Kuroo again. Unlike the dimly lit bar, his resurfacing high school feelings blazed like an uncontainable wildfire. He blames the alcohol for fueling the flame. He blames Akaashi for everything else.

It’s hard for Tsukishima to remember the details of the night, but two major things happened: he kissed Kuroo, and Kuroo went down on him that night.

“G’morning.” Kuroo rolls on top of Tsukishima and caresses his face, looking at him intimately before planting a kiss on his eyelid. This man does this every morning, gazing into Tsukishima’s eyes as though there’s a whole universe in them, as though he’s oblivious to the whole world. Tsukishima doesn’t mind though. Looking at this man, he too finds himself oblivious to the whole world around them. Tsukishima hums and runs his hands up Kuroo’s bare chest, feeling the nubs perk between his fingers. He pulls Kuroo to him so they’re skin to skin, smiling against his neck. He loves Kuroo’s scent.

“Morning,” Tsukishima says and averts from Kuroo’s gaze when the man pulls away to look at him.

Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s gaze lingering on him as he spoke, “A little shy this morning?” Kuroo leans down to kiss his jaw. “What’re you thinking about?” He parts his lips lick a long swathe of his neck. “Last night?”

 _Last night_. Tsukishima smiles at the thought. They didn’t drink too much, but Kuroo was rather…passionate last night. Tsukishima didn’t know oblivion until last night. He can’t say he fully remembers what happened…only that he felt really good. And when he says ‘really good’, he means ‘fucking out-of-this world’ good. It was unbearably good that he thought he’d die from such greatness.

“Don’t remember last night?” Kuroo asks when Tsukishima still doesn’t respond. He takes Tsukishima’s hands and cuffs them above his head. Tsukishima finally looks up at him, the shyness glowing around his cheeks as he remembers bits and pieces of last night. “Shall I…” Kuroo mouths one of Tsukishima’s perked buds, “help you remember?” The vibration and wetness sends a chill across Tsukishima’s body and a moan escapes his mouth.

Kuroo chuckles and wedges himself between Tsukishima’s legs, dragging his hands languidly down his thighs before pulling his hips to Kuroo’s lap. Tsukishima tilts his hips to Kuroo invitingly. Kuroo accepts the invite with a deep roll of his hips, the friction created by the thin fabrics of their boxer briefs causing an intense wave of pleasure to jolt through their bodies.

Tsukishima’s memories of last night mixes with the present as Kuroo trail his hot breath and tender kisses down his chest to his bruised thighs. He wants Kuroo to go down on him like he did last night, if not better. He wants Kuroo to thrust into him as deep and hard as last night, if not deeper and harder. He wants Kuroo to kiss him as passionately, he wants Kuroo to hold him as tightly, and he wants Kuroo to want him as desperately.

“Kei,” Kuroo grunts as he picks up the rhythm. Tsukishima opens his eyes and gazes into Kuroo’s gold ones, realizing that he’s been screaming everything out loud just as he did last night. Kuroo is gazing at him with such profound softness and his face is so filled with bliss and he looks so happy.

It’s not like Tsukishima has never seen Kuroo happy before, but the look on his face is a kind of happy that Tsukishima recognizes as a different kind of happy. Like a special kind of happy that only happens when you’re filled with so many emotions, so very many different shade of happy.

He told Kuroo he loved him last night. He just couldn’t remember if it was part of his dream or if he really told Kuroo. But looking at Kuroo now, he knows he told Kuroo. In the same way Tsukishima recognized the happiness on Kuroo’s face, Kuroo recognized that Tsukishima’s ‘I love you’ wasn’t the usual uttering in moments of pleasure, or great sex. It was an ‘I love you’ that Tsukishima hid deep in his heart. The ‘I love you’ that he never voiced, but always kept and thought about. Tsukishima Kei met Kuroo Tetsurou and unavoidably found him special. So he grew to love him.

Tsukishima’s heart bursts with sentiment for the man he loves so much. “Kuroo…” Tsukishima breathes as he pulls Kuroo to him again. “I love you.”

Kuroo caresses his face and kisses him tenderly. “I love you too,” he whispers before fucking Tsukishima to Oblivion, driving him to a senseless state as he fills him up, pushing him over the edge screaming, crying, gasping, and moaning for more and more.

When Tsukishima wakes up, Kuroo is holding his hand and gazing at him. “Good morning,” Tsukishima says, smiling shyly.

“Good morning.”

It is already noon. Tsukishima inches closer to cuddle with Kuroo, listening to the calm beating of his heart. They remain in bed until Kuroo’s stomach won him out of bed. Tsukishima loves Saturdays.


	9. Occupation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima pays Kuroo a visit upon hearing that he was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Occupation

The day was slow and at long last coming to an end as Kuroo started closing down the hair salon. Only a few customers came today so Kuroo wasn’t mentally prepared when Tsukishima Kei walked in through the door. The blonde seemed more upset than surprised.

“Guess I was worried over nothing?” Tsukishima said as he walked through the door. Kuroo was afraid he would walk back out, but he didn’t. The younger man set the bags of grocery down with a heavy sigh before letting Kuroo sink into his arms. “You’re still sick…Why are you here?”

“They had a shortage of staff,” Kuroo replied, now feeling the heaviness he’d carried all day. “I only watched the register for them, and checked the customers in…Not much.” Kuroo lived close by and helped out every now and then since he used to work part time here in college before finding his current job. He tried pushing himself off of Tsukishima to look at his face, but he couldn’t muster the strength. “Why are you here?”

“I just got off work and was coming to see you.” The blonde sift his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “You weren’t supposed to be here.” 

“You weren’t supposed to be here either,” Kuroo chuckled. “But since you are, let me trim your hair.”

“You need rest. We can do that another time.”

But Kuroo insisted. Tsukishima helped closed the place so no one else would come.

“Your hair really has gotten longer,” Kuroo commented, measuring the length with his fingers. It had been several weeks since they’d seen each other due to their work schedule. “Do you want full treatment?”

“No,” Tsukishima caught Kuroo’s eyes through the mirror. “Not here.”

A grin tugged at Kuroo’s lips as he began snipping at the tips of Tsukishima’s hair, watching the short strands fall to the floor.

“How was work?” Kuroo asked the younger man, sifting his fingers through the blonde strands. Tsukishima was a Veterinarian Technician at an animal hospital in the neighboring city where he lived. The hospital was the few in the area so it was always busy and Tsukishima was often called in to cover due to staff shortage. 

“There were a lot of regular checkups,” Tsukishima said. “Someone brought in their sick cat today.” He smiled at his memory, eyes softened as he stared at something Kuroo couldn’t see. “His name was Whisky. The owner said it was because of his eye color. Whisky had really long and silky black hair…was extremely playful, mischievous almost.” Tsukishima laughed. “He reminded me of you.” 

“Did he get better?”

“Yeah…” There was a long silence before the younger man continued. “You know, I haven’t had time to visit you, so seeing Whisky made me miss you.” 

“I missed you too.” Kuroo kissed the back of Tsukishima’s head. “I miss you a lot.”

Tsukishima turned around, reaching his hand from under the nylon cape to caress Kuroo’s cheek and kiss him. The sweetness of his breath made it hard for Kuroo to not drop the scissor and comb in his hand. 

“Are we done here?” Tsukishima asked when their lips parted.

“Almost.” 

After Kuroo finished trimming his hair and cleaned the small mess, the locked the shop and went around the corner to Kuroo’s apartment.

“How’s work been for you?” Tsukishima asked, taking Kuroo’s hand in his.

“Pressing projects and meetings.” Kuroo opened the door to his place. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

That got a laugh from Tsukishima. “That’s why you got sick.”

“At least I’m just sick,” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. “With you here, I’ll get better in no time, right?”

Looking into Tsukishima’s honey eyes was something Kuroo could never get tired of. He leaned for a kiss that the other welcomed briefly. 

“Go take a bath,” Tsukishima pulled away. “I’ll make dinner.”

Kuroo did so obligingly and stayed in the bath until Tsukishima knocked at the door. He was still wearing Kuroo’s apron as he walked in, asking if he was ok. Kuroo hadn’t realized how much energy he lost during bath. The younger man had to assist him out. 

“Shouldn’t you at least blush a little,” Kuroo asked when Tsukishima dried him off with a towel and fixed his clothes on him. 

“Sorry, I was in work mode,” Tsukishima admitted. “My face doesn’t show it, but I’m a total mess inside.”

“You liar.”

Tsukishima laughed and stepped out of the room to bring the food in. He set the bowl of porridge on Kuroo’s night stand and pulled a chair next to the bed.

“Why are you blushing?” The blonde asked as he brought the spoon to Kuroo’s mouth.

“Because you’re feeding me!” Kuroo exclaimed and took the spoon and bowl from Tsukishima. “My heart can’t handle this affectionate care you’re spoiling me with. I might die happy.” Tsukishima mumbled something about Kuroo being cute before giving him some medications. “Are you staying the night?” 

The younger man nodded. “I have tomorrow off.”

After Kuroo ate, they chatted quietly. Kuroo filled Tsukishima in about his work place, the new projects he was in charge of and how his office was a total mess.

“Once my sick days are gone, we probably won’t get to see each other for a while again.” 

“Until after the projects,” Tsukishima found Kuroo’s hand. “That’s a long time.”

“I’ll face time you every night…or send a video message if you can’t get to your phone.”

Kuroo couldn’t remember when he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was a little past midnight and he felt better. He could hear the shower running.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked when he realized Tsukishima was just standing in the shower. When the blonde did respond, Kuroo stripped down and got in the tub, surprising Tsukishima when he hugged him from behind.

“You scared me,” Tsukishima gasped. He turned around hit Kuroo’s chest as the blood rushed up his face. 

“You were just staring blankly at the wall,” Kuroo said. “The water’s gotten cold. How long have you been in here?”

“I was just spacing out, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima to him and turned off the water. “What’s wrong?”

“Whisky wasn’t ok…” Tsukishima admitted. “He died before the doctor came to see him.”

“I’m sorry he couldn’t be saved.” 

Without the water running, Kuroo could feel the trembling of Tsukishima’s body against his. So fragile, so vulnerable. They stayed in there for a while longer before Kuroo grabbed the bathrobe hanging on the bathroom rack and wrapped it around Tsukishima so he could carry him out. 

Kuroo dried himself and put on another set of pajamas as Tsukishima sat on the bed in the robe. 

“I think…I’m going to request weekends off,” he said when Kuroo sat down next to him. His hair was wet against Kuroo’s chest. “You have weekends off, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tsukishima’s hands were still trembling when Kuroo weaved their fingers together. 

“It’d be nice to see you more often.” Tsukishima touched Kuroo’s face. “To touch you like this.” He planted a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. “To know that you’re ok.”

Kuroo’s lips found Tsukishima’s and he rolled on top of the younger man, running his hand up the arch of his back. “Move in with me,” Kuroo whispered in between kisses.

Tsukishima didn’t voice his response. Instead, he kissed Kuroo deeply, pulling him down to him tightly.

“Is that an ok?” Kuroo asked when he finally broke the kiss, looking at the younger man intimately. Tsukishima held Kuroo’s gaze and nodded. “I’m serious.”

“I’m serious too, Kuroo.” Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “I’m seriously going to be moving in.”


	10. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo needs to confirm if Tsukki has a tongue piercing or not.
> 
> Rated T for Teens +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months late, but I'm catching up before Tsukki's birthday?
> 
> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Piercings

Piercings

No one really knows this, but Tsukki has a tongue piercing. Kuroo only saw a glimpse of it because he’s a provocation expert and has mastered the art of luring out the childish side of the younger man enough to make him stick out his tongue at him. It was a quick glimpse and from a distance, that is why Kuroo is on a mission to confirm the existence of the dark silver in Tsukki’s mouth.

“Hey Gorgeous,” Kuroo croons as soon as Tsukki walks into the locker. He watches as Tsukki rolls his eyes and walk past him. That’s probably the tenth time today he’s rolled his eyes. Kuroo doesn’t really blame him though. He’s been making comments all day at the younger man, trying to irk him enough to get another glimpse at the dark silver. Kuroo swears it’s dark silver. Akaashi says it might just be saliva.

“What,” Tsukki responds without looking at Kuroo. A grin pulls at Kuroo’s lips. Tsukki’s not as cheeky as he could have been, so Kuroo’s noting it as a good sign. _Proceed with mission_.

Kuroo walks over to Tsukki’s locker, leans his shoulder against the metal, and points at his mouth. “When’d you get it?”

Tsukki throws a quick glance at Kuroo, eyes on the finger pointing toward Kuroo’s tongue. He closes his locker and turns away from Kuroo. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kuroo grins at the challenge and pushes himself off the locker to follow the younger man to the showers. “That’s what you’d say when you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

“So what of it?” Tsukki comments briefly before turning the water on the sink to wash his face. Kuroo watches him the whole time…maybe a little too intimately. His eyes follow the water running down Tsukki’s partially parted, rather plump, lips down to his chin. “What are you doing?”

Kuroo realizes that his finger is on Tsukki’s bottom lip. Unconsciously, he had reached out to touch it. “Trying to figure out why you got a tongue ring.” Tsukki stares up at Kuroo, holding his gaze as the water continues running. “Let me see it.” Tsukki doesn’t do anything as Kuroo drags his bottom lip down to reveal his teeth. Kuroo wonders what is going through the younger man’s head as he parts his teeth. It was unlike him to be so quiet, so docile.

Before Kuroo can see Tsukki’s tongue, the locker door swings open and a couple of men walk in. Tsukki turns off the water, pulling away from Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo doesn’t pursue him as he enters the shower stall. What was that all about? It seems like Tsukki was going to let him see. But that was so easy. Too easy, wasn’t it? So he could’ve just asked instead of going around annoying the hell out of him?

“Why are you still here?” Tsukki asks from behind the curtain.

“I don’t know…” Kuroo responds, walking closer to the stall. He leans against the wall and stares at the curtain as though he can see through it to Tsukki. “I guess because we aren’t quite done yet.”

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” Tsukki grumbles.

“You don’t know when to give in,” Kuroo retorts. “I just need confirmation.”

 “Why?”

Kuroo thinks about it. He doesn’t know. Is it to satisfy his curiosity? What is he going to do with the knowledge? He isn’t going to tell anyone. “I guess I just want to know.” Yeah. That’s what it is. “A confirmation opens up a door that’ll show a completely different side of you.”

Behind the curtain, Kuroo can hear Tsukki turning on the water.  “Maybe I don’t want to open that door for you...”

“Now that’s a contradictory statement,” Kuroo chuckles and pushes himself off the wall to stand right in front of the curtain. He can see Tsukki’s feet. It is facing the curtain as well. Something rattles in his heart. Is it his curiosity again? Maybe. Kuroo reaches to touch the curtain. It’s not that he’s been just simply curious. Tsukki’s feet back away as Kuroo steps forward, hands moving toward the edge of the curtain. He’s been interested in Tsukki all these time.

Kuroo can’t turn away from Tsukki’s naked body as he listens to the sound of the water splattering on the floor. Tsukki doesn’t turn away either, letting Kuroo imprint his body in his mind.

“It is…” Tsukki says before pulling Kuroo for an open mouth kiss, grinning when their tongues locked. Kuroo hums approvingly, lips curving into a smile when his tongue swirls over the barbell. Before he can taste more of Tsukki, he is pushed away. Tsukki has a smile on his face as he bites down on his bottom lip. He averts his gaze away from Kuroo shyly. “Now you know…”

“Yeah…” Kuroo is dumbfounded. He reaches to touch Tsukki, but is stopped. Cooled from the heat of the moment, he can see that Tsukki is embarrassed with his body and heart naked in front of Kuroo. That kind of vulnerability makes him feel things. He reaches to turn off the water that’s gone cold, caging Tsukki between his arms. “I’d like to know more.” He leans down and kisses Tsukki’s forehead.

Kuroo walks out of the stall and waits behind the wall. The water is turned on again and he can hear Tsukki groaning. He is embarrassed. He is rattled. He is happy.

Kuroo smiles. “Don’t take too long.”

 


	11. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima yearns for Kuroo.
> 
> Rated M for Slightly Mature Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Pining

For a Saturday, Tsukishima wasn’t doing very well. He sat up in bed and distracted himself by counting the rain drop on the windows, but not really. His eyes followed one that traveled from the top corner, dodging other droplets as it raced to the bottom. Then it merged with the rest of the rain on the window sill. He placed his hand against the window, feeling the cold permeate his body before numbing him with emptiness. It was one of those days. Every now and then, Tsukishima Kei would lose his ability to cope, to tough things out. Nothing had or hadn’t happened. Well, not if Tsukishima counted the night Kuroo came over. Everything was the same, but all at the same time so very different. 

Tsukishima slipped out of bed for a warm shower. The marks Kuroo left on his chest was already fading. He wondered if Kuroo would come over again before it completely disappeared. 

The older man came over every once in a while to drink. They had always just chatted casually and drank responsibly. However, that night was different. They drank too much. They talked too much. Then suddenly, they didn’t talk at all. Tsukishima’s glasses were on the table and Kuroo was on top of him, was in between him, was inside him. They were on the couch, and then they were in bed with lips locked and bodies pressed against one another, their body temperatures spiking. There was too much of Kuroo. Then there wasn’t enough of Kuroo. They cleaned up in the shower with sober shyness. Maybe it was too much to ask for another kiss. Maybe it was too much to ask for another touch. Maybe it meant nothing at all. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe… 

Tsukishima stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a robe. Kuroo wore that robe after they had showered because his clothes were all sullied. It still carried Kuroo’s scent. He wondered if he was just one of many for Kuroo. Maybe for Kuroo, that night would just fade into oblivion even though it was Tsukishima’s first time with a man. Giving himself to Kuroo like that…he didn’t hate it. He just wasn’t prepared. To face his feelings for Kuroo. To decipher what just happened. To ask if there was any meaning in that impulsive engagement.

Tsukishima looked at his phone, reread Kuroo’s apology from that night and threw himself back on the bed. He hadn’t responded because he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what response would be proper, what would invite Kuroo back, what would tell him that that night meant something to him. He wanted Kuroo to come over today just like all other Saturdays, but not like those Saturdays either. Tsukishima didn’t want to invite Kuroo because he didn’t want to feel like it was one-sided. He didn’t want to feel hate toward Kuroo if the man didn’t come. He wanted to leave it as vague as possible until his fragile heart finds the ability to cope with a reality like that.

So Tsukishima lie in bed, filling his emptiness with Kuroo’s scent from the robe until he heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be, but didn’t budge. It too a few more banging before Tsukishima wrapped the robe around him and opened the door.

It was pizza delivery. He didn’t order any pizza. Tsukishima opened his mouth to refuse the pizza he didn’t order, but the delivery man, who was drenched in rain, seemed reluctant to take the pizza elsewhere. He told him it was definitely at the right place and even tips were paid. Tsukishima didn’t want to get his hopes up by thinking it was from Kuroo, but the pizza toppings that man would eat. He took out his phone, his finger hanging over the send button. Was he too   
desperate to think this would be a good excuse to text Kuroo? 

Tsukishima changed his mind. He placed the pizza down on the living room table and took out a bottle of wine. It wasn’t even noon yet, but Tsukishima’s mentality was deteriorating at such a high rate that he needed the escape. He skipped the cup and went for the bottle, wine dripping down his neck to his chest. Tsukishima was halfway done with the bottle when he heard another knock at the door. When he didn’t go get the door, someone barged in. 

“Dammit Tsukki,” Kuroo uttered before locking the door and walking up to Tsukishima. “What’re you doing drinking so early in the day by yourself?”

“I didn’t know if you were going to come,” Tsukishima said as Kuroo took the bottle away from him.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to come.” Kuroo’s arms were warm when they wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, his heat enveloping him. Tsukishima stared at Kuroo blankly like he wasn’t sure if this was all an illusion or not. “I can leave if you don’t want me here.”

“No…stay,” Tsukishima said and kissed Kuroo. “I want you to stay.”

Tsukishima was drunk out of his mind, and Kuroo could’ve easily returned those hot kisses, but he had different plans. He didn’t want to repeat what happened a few nights ago. So instead, he planted chaste pecks against Tsukishima’s desperate ones, kissing his forehead and eyelids as he caressed the younger man’s face and cupped his neck. 

“You okay?” Kuroo chuckled when Tsukishima finally calmed down. He took the blonde hand and led him to the couch. “You didn’t eat yet, right?”

Tsukishima shook his head, and Kuroo pulled him next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. Kuroo grabbed a slice of pizza to offer to Tsukishima, who turned it down. He took a few bites and attempted again.

“Come on, you gotta eat.” Kuroo tore a piece of pizza and placed it to Tsukishima’s lips, pressing it into his mouth when he tickled the younger man. “I don’t want you that drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk,” the blonde denied, eating the rest of the slice of pizza Kuroo fed him.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

Kuroo laughed and fed Tsukishima another slice of pizza, thinking how adorable he was. 

“You know, Tsukki?” Kuroo wiped sauce from the younger’s man’s cheek. “I like you a lot.” 

“Like like?” Tsukishima’s eyes lit up when Kuroo nodded his head. 

“Do you like me?”

The younger man doesn’t answer Kuroo’s question. “Will you stay tonight?”

“Do you like me, Tsukki?” Kuroo repeated, caressing Tsukishima’s face as he blushed and nodded shyly. “Like like me?”

A grin pulled at Kuroo’s lips when Tsukishima pulled him for a kiss. This time, Kuroo didn’t resist him. His hands ventured beneath the robe, heart rate spiking when he realized that the younger man was straddling him naked. Fuck. 

In the blink of an eye, Tsukishima’s robe was on the floor and Kuroo’s pants were unzipped. There was rain sound and then there were Tsukishima’s gasps and moans dancing in the air. Kuroo carried the younger man to bed, restrain his desire to wreck him as Tsukishima ran his hands up Kuroo’s chest to claw his back and wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in closer, to invite him in. The contact sent chills down Kuroo’s back, heat burning up his torso. It made his heart rattle, made his craving swell. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima murmured against Kuroo’s ear. “I want you.” He slid one hand down Kuroo’s chest to his waistband. 

Tsukishima cried out when Kuroo filled him. Ah. There. He felt full again. Kuroo was here, with him, in him melting the cold that numbed his body. Now the heat consumed him and all he could think of was Kuroo and the intense pleasure Kuroo made him feel. He didn’t want it to end.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo kissed down Tsukishima’s neck. “I love you...” he said before finding Tsukishima’s lips again, kissing him deeply.   
The sound of the rain hitting the window woke Tsukishima up. He was sleeping on Kuroo’s bare chest. He checked under the blanket to see that they were clean. The alcohol kicked in after the third or fourth time they came so he was barely conscious when Kuroo cleaned him in the shower. He craned up to kiss Kuroo, waking the older man up.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said shyly.

“Hey.” Kuroo rolled over and pecked Tsukishima’s forehead. “Hungry?”

He nodded. “Very.”


	12. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his third year of college, Kuroo Tetsurou never expected to encounter Tsukishima Kei again. And now they're roommates.
> 
> Rated M for Mature Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months late, but I'm catching up before Tsukki's birthday?
> 
> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Roommate

On his third year of college, Kuroo Tetsurou never expected to encounter Tsukishima Kei again. The cheeky brat and his beautiful face that Kuroo didn’t realize how much he missed. Tsukki had never taken Kuroo seriously in his previous advances so Kuroo liking Tsukki was practically a secret, even though it was openly expressed on multiple occasions. Honestly, Kuroo was able to live with that as a third year high school student, especially when they lived 6 hours away from each other.

Kuroo knew that was all going to change here, in this room that they both now share.

The first few weeks were easy enough. They’d talked casually, catching up over lunch or dinner. Both Tsukki and Kuroo were really organized and clean so cleanliness was never really an issue.

Kuroo did notice that Tsukki was shyer in changing clothes. He never stripped in front of Kuroo, whereas Kuroo practically in his boxers most of the time. Tsukki also ate very little, just like back in high school. His portions were always ridiculously small that Kuroo can’t help but try to make him eat more when they ate together. Tsukki’s minimal consumption of food was probably the main cause of his fever, aside from stress and homesickness.

While they had two other roommates in the house, they were usually out so Kuroo was committed to taking care of Tsukki the whole time. In that time, Kuroo learned that Tsukki was a cuddler and a crybaby (a cute one) and liked being pampered. Tsukki also had a really weak stomach. Most of everything Kuroo fed him, he threw back out. It got so bad that Tsukki finally asked him to go get suppositories.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo gently shook Tsukki awake. “I went and got it…”

Tsukki barely had any strength to sit, let alone turn so Kuroo took the bullet pill from him.

“Um, sorry Tsukki…” Kuroo said as he helped Tsukki turn over and placed his hand on the waistline of his sweats. “I’ll do it.”

He could hear Tsukki mumbling resistance, reaching to weakly grab Kuroo’s hand. As much as he wanted to respect Tsukki’s wish, he couldn’t stand to just watch him hurt and struggle.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Kuroo pulled Tsukki’s pants down, feeling his feeble attempts to stop him. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” Kuroo coaxed when Tsukki started crying. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he continued, planting a few kisses on Tsukki’s head. He waited until Tsukki calmed before continuing. Kuroo tried not to think about the smoothness of Tsukki’s backside or how the flesh feels when he spread the cheeks to find Tsukki’s entrance. He dipped the suppository with water before inserting it into Tsukki. “Relax a little, Tsukki.” One inch was the goal, but the suppository wasn’t going in as smoothly as intended and a little more force got Kuroo’s finger past the entrance just far enough to get a sound out of Tsukki, far enough to feel the inside of him, far enough to lose control, lose his cool and he wonder how the tightness would feel around his erection. Kuroo’s finger traveled just slightly deeper with his thoughts, body leaned close enough to trail his nose against the flesh, to take in the scent of Tsukishima Kei.

“No…Kuroo…” Tsukki’s whimper brought Kuroo back to his senses and he pulled his finger out, the sudden emptiness making Tsukki’s body tremble. Kuroo wiped his hands with a wet towel and fixed Tsukki’s pants back on, noticing a growing erection.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Kuroo apologized as he leaned over to kiss Tsukki’s temple, getting a small nod from the younger man.

Kuroo wouldn’t say that they both forgot the night, but they never brought it back up. Every now and then, Kuroo would still think back to it and seek relief with cold showers. They were roommates and they tried to keep it at that.

The atmosphere between them must have started changing when they got a new housemate. She was a drinker, a party animal. She’s out of the house most of the time, but every weekend, she’d make it back to the house with someone to hook up with. Even with her room at the opposite end of the house, they’d hear her sometimes.

Kuroo’d be lying if he said that she hadn’t tried her luck with him. He’d manage to peel her off of him before she went down on him. That was several nights ago. Another night that his body remembered the feel of Tsukki’s body at his fingertips. She’d walked in on him and casually got between his legs.

“Wanna drink?” Tsukki asked suddenly after having attempted multiple times to resume his homework.

“Uh, sure.”

Tsukki went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of vodka.

“You’re not playing around at all, aren’t ya?” Kuroo laughed when Tsukki handed him a shot as they took a seat on the floor, their backs against Kuroo’s bed. Tsukki took several shots without responding. After his 4th shot, Kuroo stopped Tsukki. “I know we’re at home, but don’t overdo it.” Tsukki showed little resistance. He let Kuroo take the shot glass away. “Good boy.”

“Kuroo?” Tsukki started, gazing at Kuroo with his glassy eyes.

“Hm?”

Tsukki didn’t say anything as he lay down and rested his head on Kuroo’s lap. The sudden action made Kuroo’s stomach knot. He wasn’t prepared for this. He wasn’t prepared for Tsukki to watch him. But it was a good thing that Tsukki was having a hard time focusing with the alcohol.

“Why didn’t you let her do it to you?” Tsukki asked. He lifted his hand to Kuroo’s face, getting him to look down and meet Tsukki’s eyes. “The other day.”

Kuroo chuckled lightly. “She’s not someone I want.” He ran a hand through Tsukki’s hair. “Did she go down on you?” Tsukki shook his head. “Did you want her to?”

Tsukki giggled at the question, but shook his head. He dragged his hand from Kuroo’s cheek down his neck to his chest. “I’m glad you didn’t let her.” His finger circled around Kuroo’s nipple through his t-shirt. “I hope you won’t let her.”

Kuroo knew Tsukki was drunk, that he wasn’t in his right mind, but his actions were inviting Kuroo to do things, his words were suggesting something that Kuroo didn’t think was possible. And maybe Kuroo was falling for those signs because he himself was drunk. Maybe he just wanted what Tsukki was saying to be what he hoped.

“Do you like me, Tsukki?” Kuroo dipped his head down so that his nose was touching Tsukki’s. “Do you like me more than a friend?”

“I don’t know.” Tsukki pulled Kuroo for a chaste kiss. “Maybe.” Their lips met again. And again. Soft, shy kisses.

“I do,” Kuroo breathed against Tsukki’s lips.

Tsukki giggled again. “I don’t believe you.”

Kuroo smiled and kissed him again. This time, he parted Tsukki’s lips with his, easing his tongue in to taste him. He could feel Tsukki smiling against him as their tongues danced.

“Believe me now?” Kuroo asked when their lips parted. Tsukki shook his head and sat up to climb on Kuroo’s lap for deeper kisses. The younger man was completely at the mercy of his desires and Kuroo was perfectly fine with that. How long had he waited for this moment? His head lolled when he felt Tsukki rub against. _God._ How long had he fantasized about this moment?

“You’re hard,” Tsukki breathed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tsukki’s hand was on Kuroo’s waistband, sliding it down until Kuroo was in his grasp. His fingers were gentle but nimble, and he had Kuroo completely under his spell, working his magic until Kuroo’s heart exploded.

The night would’ve continued, but the alcohol got to Tsukki before Kuroo did. Kuroo scooped Tsukki up to him, putting his arms around his neck so he can lift Tsukki off the floor. He carried Tsukki to his bed, changing his stained clothes, and lay in bed next to him, watching him.

In the morning, Kuroo could sense the shyness of Tsukki filling the room. He didn’t remember the last part of the night, but did remember them making out. Blushing, he’d asked for a kiss from Kuroo. Chaste pecks and a bit of skinship. Tsukki wasn’t ready for more and Kuroo was a patient man.

“Do you want to…?” Tsukki asked one night while watching a make out scene on Netflix. They finally had the house all to themselves for a week.

“Want to?” Kuroo repeated before sucking on Tsukki’s bottom lip. “Tonight?” He hovered over Tsukki on the living room couch. “Right here?”

Tsukki shook his head and wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist. “In my bed.”

Kuroo carried Tsukki to their room and drank in the sight of him undressing. Tsukki turned to face Kuroo with his clothes puddle on the floor, his erection as hard as Kuroo’s.

“What do you want to do?” he asked Kuroo, body glowing pink in embarrassment. There were really no words to answer that question. Kuroo walked to Tsukki and laid him on the bed to kiss him, his lips, his chin, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs. “Kuroo,” Tsukki moaned when Kuroo took in his full length after having laved his whole body with kisses.

“You okay?” Kuroo breathed when the tears streamed down Tsukki’s cheeks. Tsukki gave a soft nod and guided Kuroo’s hand to his entrance. That was his way of saying that he was ready this time. He welcomed Kuroo inside him. It was okay.

The wetness dripping down to his entrance made it easy for Kuroo’s finger to slide in. He went ventured deeper, watching Tsukki squirm beneath him. Each moan that escaped his Tsukki’s mouth dampened Kuroo’s control a bit until he was throbbing so hard it hurt.

Tsukki reached up to Kuroo to kiss him as he took Kuroo’s hardness to his entrance. _Finally_. They both shuddered. _Finally_.

“Good morning, lovely,” Kuroo greeted when Tsukki opened his eyes.

“Good morning,” Tsukki murmured and snuggled against Kuroo.


	13. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo are soul mates.
> 
> Rated T+ for Teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months late, but I'm catching up before Tsukki's birthday?
> 
> Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week Prompt: Roommate

Tsukishima was doomed. Hearts were falling. A lot of hearts were spilling from Tsukishima’s chest to pile up on the floor, and no one’s supposed to be able to see them. But, Kuroo could see them. He could see the piles of glass hearts cascading from Tsukishima like water, drowning out every sound in the room with the loud breaking sound of glass.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo called after Tsukishima as he turned to walk away. Run away. Hide.

Tsukishima remembered hearing about this from his parents before. That one day, his emotions would spill out and someone would be able to see it. Soul Mate. It’s something that’s become a thing of the past now, but few souls were still bound. In high school, Tsukishima became aware that he was one of the few when he experienced his first emotion crystallization. It was after a volleyball game some weeks ago when it happened. Something fell from his chest and crashed on the floor. A few more fell as he stared blankly at it, his heart weighing down heavily in his chest. The gym locker was loud, but all he could here was the sound of the glass until it disappeared into thin air. No one noticed.

Since then, it’d had continue, happening randomly every once in a while. Sometimes in small portions, sometimes a little crazier. But nothing like today. He wasn’t ready. Tsukishima needed more time to process.

“Hey.” Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulder and stopped him. “You’re leaving a trail.”

Tsukishima turned around, looked Kuroo in the eye. “Why’d you come after me?”

Kuroo looked confused. “You were suffering. Why wouldn’t I?”

Tsukishima couldn’t find anything to fight back so he just crossed his arm and stood silently watching Kuroo, assessing him. This was the man the universe designed for him. This man was his Soul Mate.

The older man rubbed his neck and sighed. “Show me your hand.”

“Why?”

“Come on, Tsukki,” Kuroo reached out his hand. “Just show it me.”

Tsukishima frowned, but found that there shouldn’t be any harm in showing him his hand. He extended his hand to Kuroo, opening his palm to show the red marks on it. The older man took his hand and stared at it for a while before suddenly pulling him for a hug.

“What--”

“Shh.” Kuroo whispered into Tsukishima’s ears, getting his heart to pound furiously against his chest. He could feel his ears burning as Kuroo spoke again. “Just a few minutes.”

Tsukishima remained frozen in Kuroo’s arms, but felt the heaviness in his chest disappear. The harsh pounding of his heart calmed to a steady beat. The sound of the clinking glass was gone.

“I can’t believe I missed you 57 times,” Kuroo said, referring to the number of marks on Tsukishima’s palm. “Did you know it was me?” He tightened his hold on Tsukishima. “Did you not want it to be me?”

Tsukishima couldn’t find his voice. A lot of the time, Kuroo had been in the picture. Close enough for Tsukishima to see, but not near enough for Kuroo to notice him. But he didn’t know it was Kuroo until today. He wasn’t sure if he was just too wary of Kuroo’s presence.

“Did you not want it to be me?” Kuroo repeated, softer this time. The hurt was clear in his voice.

“No, I-I didn’t know,” Tsukishima stuttered.

“Oh…” Kuroo relaxed a bit. “Do you mind if it’s me?”

Tsukishima shook his head unconsciously before realizing and blushed when Kuroo’s face reddened. They stood shyly in front of each other like kids meeting for the first time. Tsukishima kept his eyes on the ground, watching as Kuroo made the first move, stepping closer. Tsukishima took Kuroo’s hand as it extended hesitantly toward him.

 “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

Tsukishima glanced up, meeting Kuroo’s golden eyes. He didn’t know what he expected Kuroo to do, but he didn’t expect him to be this bashful. He studied as Kuroo bit on the inside of his mouth nervously waiting for Tsukishima to respond.

“Yeah, I would.”

The smile that meandered on Kuroo’s face made Tsukishima feel things, like all warm and fuzzy and…like he didn’t expect those feelings to come pouring out of him…literally. Warm and fuzzy hearts popping out of his chest before disappearing like bubbles. It only made Kuroo beam wider. Tsukishima was grateful that Kuroo wasn’t arrogant about it. He half expected the man to laugh and smugly hug him. Instead, Kuroo gestured to Tsukishima, wordlessly asking for permission to hold him. It was Tsukishima’s turn to bite the inside of his mouth as he nodded. The hug was unlike earlier. He felt like his body melted into Kuroo’s, the warm fuzziness pouring into Kuroo, who willingly welcomed it. Kuroo’s arms were wrapped gently around him, comforting hands on his back trying to appease the overwhelming outpour of emotions.

“It’s endless,” Tsukishima groaned into Kuroo’s shoulder, gripping his shirt to ease his growing anxiety.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed, making Tsukishima more anxious. The clinking glass were started to mix in with warm fuzziness. “But that’s because you’re holding back too much.” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima closer. “I’m here…” he whispered and planted a kiss on Tsukishima’s head, “so you can let it all out.”

Tsukishima felt warm where Kuroo kissed. He liked the feeling. He kinda hoped Kuroo would do it again. It made him feel at ease. It made him soft. He wanted Kuroo to do it again.

“Just like that,” Kuroo coaxed, planting another kiss on Tsukishima. “Just like that…”

Tsukishima’s face burned up, realizing that Kuroo could somehow understand what he was feeling. Like, if he wanted Kuroo to do anything to him, he’d know… How was he supposed to keep any feelings away from Kuroo? Tsukishima grew more embarrassed when Kuroo laughed and kissed him again. And again. And again.

“Want me to stop?” Kuroo asked after realizing that he may have teased Tsukishima too much.

Tsukishima shook his head and released his grip on his shirt to slowly place on Kuroo’s waist. “Mm-mm.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Kuroo. “Continue…”

Kuroo’s heart stalled, and just for a peep second, he felt a surge of electric from Kuroo. Just for a second, Tsukishima understood how happy Kuroo was. Tsukishima knew nothing about Kuroo, but how he wanted to get to know him.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo whispered, running his hand through Tsukishima’s hair as their heart beat steadily against each other. “We should get going…”

Kuroo was sitting on a brick wall with Tsukishima on his lap, still clinging tightly to him as their heart connected in their silent ways. “You should’ve wakened me up,” Tsukishima said when he realized he had fallen asleep. “What time is it?”

“Almost 11.”

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, brushing his hair away from his face to look into those soft eyes. “Let’s go grab late dinner?” Tsukishima got off of Kuroo and pulled him up, holding his hands. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

Kuroo smiled. “Yeah.”

They walked back to Kuroo’s car, holding hands, talking about nothing and everything. They ended up getting drive thru instead of eating in.

“You wanna come to my place?” Kuroo asked as they ate at a park, looking up at the stars. “It’s close by.”

Tsukishima smacked Kuroo’s arm. “Is that what you ask on all first dates?”

Kuroo laughed. “But you’re my soul mate.” He nudged Tsukishima’s shoulder. “So? So?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turn to Kuroo, shaking his head. He knew Kuroo was joking, though that’s not to say that he didn’t actually want it. So even though he wouldn’t go over to Kuroo’s tonight, or the next several nights, there was something he would do. Tsukishima grinned and dipped his head so quickly to peck Kuroo that the other man was left utterly confused by what just happened.

“Wait, I didn’t catch that,” Kuroo said, leaning closer to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima pecked Kuroo’s lips again, this time long enough to feel the electric sizzling. “Catch what?”

Kuroo grinned and pulled Tsukishima to him. “Do you do that on all first dates?”

“You’re my soul mate.”

The kiss was tender, almost shy. Kuroo caressed Tsukishima’s face as their lips parted, feeling the fuzziness tingling throughout their bodies. Their eyes met, averted, and met again. _One more time_ , they both thought. So one more time, their lips met, gently pressed up against each other closed mouth until Kuroo opened his, tongue on Tsukishima’s lips, tasting him. Tsukishima smiled and shyly greeted Kuroo’s tongue with his own. The soft contact sent a rush of heat through his body. Without exploring more, their lips parted. They both smiled, eyes closing, foreheads bumping, breaths mingling as they maintained their almost kissing positions. But they don’t kiss. There’s time for that tomorrow and the day after, and the day after the day after. They acknowledged the overwhelming affection growing inside each of them upon discovery, but understood that there’s no need to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Still lots of question marks for some of the prompts because I haven't started brainstorming for them yet...so if you catch me before I write it, I'm open to 'rating' suggestions ;D


End file.
